Unexpected Lost Lover
by lazylady
Summary: Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang pernah author baca. Kisah Draco Malfoy yang menemukan kekasihnya yang telah lama hilang, dan dalam tanpa ia sangka serta cintanya yang lain... Typos, dan alur pasaran, mohon bantuannya...
1. Chapter 1

Warning : mpreg, yaoi/boys love, graphic birth

Disclaimer : Harry potter © JK Rowling

Unexpected Lost Lover

Di tengah sebuah hutan terlarang tak jauh dari tepi sebuah danau terdapat sebuah rumah pondok sederhana yang terdiri dari 2 lantai. Jandela sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai satu bangunan terbut nampak terbuka dari dalam. Memperlihat seorang pemuda bermata emerald yang sedikit terhalangi kaca mata berbingkai bulatnya. Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir.

Siapa sangka ternyata sang pahlawan yang dinyatakan hilang sejak 4 bulan lalu dari dunia sihir tersebut ternyata berada di tengah hutan terlarang ini. Harry kemudian mulai beranjak menjauhi jendela dengan perut besarnya dimana buah hatinya sedang berkembang. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mendekati ruang perapian.

Sisa bara api yang semalam berperan untuk menghalau hawa dingin musim gugur tampak hanya menyisakan abu. Harry hendak membersihkan abu perapian itu. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Namun usahanya itu terhenti ketika rasa sakit menyerang bagian bawah abdomennya. Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mengelus perut besarnya.

Usia kandungannya kini sudah mencapai trisemester ketiganya. Dalam waktu dekat ia akan segera melahirkan. Dan berdasarkan buku yang ia baca ia memang akan mengalami gejala false contraction seperti ini.

Setelah rasa sakit itu berkurang, Harry memutuskan untuk menunda membersihkan perapian dan melakukan pekerjaan lain yang lebih mudah dilakukan. Harry memang memilih untuk melalui kehamilan ini sendiri tanpa memberi tahu siapapun termasuk ayah lain dari bayi tersebut. Sebelumnya ia berniat menyewa seorang healer untuk membantunya saat melahirkan nanti. Mengingat dirinya yang seorang laki-laki dan pasti membutuhkan operasi caesar untuk melahirkan bayinya.

Namun keputusannya itu berubah saat usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke 4, tepat satu bulan setelah ia mengetahui kehamilannya.  
—

Harry curiga pada kondisi tubuhnya yang mudah lelah, sering mual, menginginkan makanan khusus, dan lebih sering buang air kecil. Menurut Harry gejala tersebut mirip dengan wanita hamil. Terlebih saat mengingat malam panas yang ia lalui bersama Draco Malfoy saat pesta perayaan pembebasan orang tuanya dari Askaban. Dengan menggunakan test pack yang didapatnya saat pergi ke dunia Muggel, Harry pun membuktikan bahwa kecurigaannya benar.

Tubuh Harry pun mulai berubah seeiring bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Bukan hanya perutnya semakin menonjol, bahkan dadanya juga mulai sedikit membengkak. Hampir menyerupai payudara gadis remaja yang baru pubertas. Bagian putingnya juga membesar dan memerah. Dan Harry lebih dikejutkan lagi saat akhir trisemester bulan ketiga perubahan drastis terjadi pada pinggul dan pantatnya yang membesar. Kemudian lubang analnya kadang terasa geli dan permukaannya sedikit menebal. Harry berfikir apakah mungkin lubang analnya juga dipersiapkan sebagai jalan lahir?

Memasuki bulan keempat Harry menyadari analnya semakin sensitive juga menjadi lebih elastis. Harry juga berhasil menemukan satu buku sihir medis yang menyebutkan tentang male pregnancy. Didalam buku itu juga dijelaskan berbagai gejala yang mungkin akan dialami oleh pasien dan perawatannya saat hamil serta melahirkan. Harry juga menyadari dugaannya bahwa ia dapat melahirkan secara normal.

Saat usia kandungannya menginjak lima bulan kondisi tubuhnya semakin sulit disembunyikan. Jubah auror yang selalu ia gunakan semakin sulit menutupi tonjolan diperut dan dadanya. Harry juga tidak mungkin terlalu banyak bekerja dalam kondisinya ini. Masalah lainnya adalah hormon di tubuh Harry yang membuatnya mudah horni, apalagi dihadapkan pada Malfoy yang sedepartemen dengannya.

Harry sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kondisinya kepada Malfoy junior itu. Namun Harry takut akan mengalami penolakan. Apalagi saat malam itu terjadi mereka sama-sama dalam kondisi mabuk dan Harry yang bangun terlebih dahulu terlalu syok hingga akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa membangunkan Malfoy. Namun hingga kini Malfoy tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Tetapi setidaknya sebelum Harry benar-benar pergi, ia ingin memberitahukan perihal keberadaan anak ini pada Malfoy. Harry memutuskan untuk menemui Malfoy diruanganny. Saat akan membuka pintu Harry mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara. Sayup-sayup ia mengenali suara tersebut merupakan suara Nona Genggras. Kedekatannya dengan Malfoy membuat Harry mengenal dekat beberapa teman pemuda aristrokat itu, termasuk Astoria Genggras.

"Aku mencintaimu Draco, dan aku ingin menikah denganmu." Kata Astoria. Hening sejenak, Harry berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Draco berikan.

Menghela nafas panjang Draco kemudian menjawab,  
"Aku tahu Asto, aku juga mencintaimu dan ingin menikah denganmu." Jawab suara yang biasa terdengar arogan itu.

Seketika hati Harry hancur dan nafasnya tercekat. Pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau untuk memahami percakapn yang berlanjut dibalik pintu dihadapannya. Dengan langkah tergesa Harry meninggalkan tempat itu. Ketika sampai pada koridor yang sepi tanpa Harry menangis sambil memeluk erat perutnya yang agak membuncit itu. Harry kemudian merasakan sedikit desiran yang ditimbulkan oleh pergerakan bayi dalam rahimnya.

Ada perasaan bangga yang sedikit menyusup dari hatinya yang sebelumnya hancur. Dengan ini Harry bertekat mempertahankan niat awalnya untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun terutama Malfoy junior itu. Biarkan ia hidup bahagia dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Walaupun Harry mencintainya, namun Harry tak ingin Draco terpaksa terjebak bersamanya demi anak ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menjagamu. Kita akan lalui ini bersama." ucap Harry pada bayi diperutnya sekaligus untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan membawa buku tentang male pregnancy yang ia temukan juga beberapa buku juga video dari dunia muggel terkait pregnancy. Pada awalnya Harry bingung akan pergi kemana. Namun ia kemudian teringat pada Pan yang pernah ia selamatkan. Pan itu dulunya sakit dan tersesat didunia muggel. Harry lah yang menyelamatkannya dan mengembalikannya di hutan asalnya di dunia sihir. Dan Pan tersebut berjanji akan selalu membantu Harry seumur hidupnya sebagai balas budi. Setelah mengetahui masalah Harry, Pan tersebut kemudian memberikan Harry sebuah tempat pada salah satu hutan yang sangat jarang dikunjungi. Dia juga memerintahkan para elf untuk membuatkan rumah untuk Harry. Ia pun memastikan tidak ada satupun makhluk hutan yang akan menyakiti Harry.

Selama tinggal di sana, setiap harinya Harry lalui dengan melatih sihir ringan dan memperdalam pengetahuan tentang kehamilannya. Terkadang Harry juga merawat tanaman di sekitar rumahnya untuk dimasak menjadi bahan makanan nantinya. Seperti kata sang Pan tidak ada makhluk hutan yang mengganggunya. Bahkan mereka banyak membantunya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Semua makhluk hutan menghormati Harry sebagai pahlawan yang melindungi mereka dari sihir jahat Voldemort.

—  
Tak terasa waktu sudah mulai sore. Harry telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba kontraksi kecil kembali menyerang. Kalau Harry tidak salah ingat, kali hanya berjarak 3 jam sejak kontraksi sebelumnya. Tidak biasanya Harry mengalami kontraksi sesering ini. biasanya hanya satu kali dalam sehari. Apa mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya?

Setelah kontraksi berakhir Harry memutuskan utuk membersihkan diri dan memasak makan malam. Kontraksi itu kembali muncul kali ini hanya berjarak satu setengah jam. Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar melahirkan malam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali kekamarnya. Saat sampai dikamar Harry tidak langsung menuju tempat tidur. Terlebih dahulu ia mengambil berapa handuk yang bersih dan menyiapkannya disamping tempat tidur. Selanjutnya Harry mengambil seember air dikamar mandi yang ada di sana. Dengan sihirnya Harry menghangatkan air tersebut, ia juga memberikan mantra untuk menjaga air tersebut tetap hangat. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja dikamar itu. Disamping meja itu terdapat Hedwig yang ber'uhu' pelan. Diatas meja terdapat foto seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang bergerak berpelukan. Didepannya ada sebuah kalung berwarna jamrud.

Harry ingat itu adalah kalung ibunya yang dulu diberikan pada sahabatnya Narcissa. Namun saat pesta kebebasannya dari Askaban Narcissa sempat mengembalikan kalung itu pada Harry sambil memeluknya, tepat sebelum Harry memutuskan untuk ikut minum bersama teman-temannya.

Meraih kalung itu, Harry kemudian mencium bandulnya.  
"Mom, berikan aku kekuatan untuk membawa anak ini kedunia seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." kata Harry, yang kemudian mengembalikan kalung tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Arrghhh…." Harry kembali menggeram saat merasakan kontraksi kembali. Setelah kontraksi mereda Harry melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tidur. Sebaiknya ia istirahat sebentar. Menurut buku yang ia baca masih cukup lama waktu sebelum ia harus mulai mendorong bayinya keluar.

Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan mata, Harry akhirnya menyapa alam mimpinya. Tanpa Harry sadari batu zamrud dari kalung yang tadi dipegangnya tampak menyala terang. Kemudian kabut kehijauan tampak muncul dari dalam keluar dari kalung tersebut. Kabut tersebut lalu membentuk bayang samar seorang wanita dengan mata emeraldnya, wanita yang sama dengan yang terdepat pada foto bergerak pada meja tersebut. Wanita tersebut adalah ibu kandung Harry, Lily Potter.

"Ibu tentu akan membantumu Harry. Karena itu, ayah dari bayi itu yang akan menemanimu. Tunggulah Harry!" kata bayangan tersebut. Bayangan Lily itu kemudian menyentuh kepala Hadwig dengan ujung jarinya. Dan dengan sendirinya bayangan itu seolah terserap kedalam sang burung hantu. Mata kucing unggas tersebut berganti dengan bola mata tajam berwarna emerald.

Secara tiba-tiba sangkar Hadwig terbuka, dan Hadwig pun memulai perjalanannya sebelum kemudian menghilang seolah ber apparate.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian Harry kembali terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di perutnya juga punggungnya. Melihat kondisi ruangan yang gelap, Harry berniat menyalakan lampu yang ada disamping tempat tidur. Mendudukkan dirinya, Harry kemudian meraih tongkat miliknya dan merapalkan mantra untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa saat berikutnya, kontraksi susulan mulai menyerang Harry. Jaraknya sekitar 10 menit dari yang Harry rasakan saat bangun tidur tadi. Rasa panas dan gerah mulai menyerang Harry setelahnya. Memutuskan untuk melepas celana longgar yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat berdiri, Harry merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak menuju daerah sekitar pelvisnya.

Mungkin kepala bayinya mulai bergerak menuju jalan lahir. Ia yakin tak lama lagi maka-

"gushhh…." -ketubannya akan pecah. Yah, sudah bisa diharapkan. Setidaknya Harry bersyukur ia tidak harus membasahi celana atau tempat tidurnya dengan air ketubannya sendiri. Kontraksi lainnya kembali menyerang, Harry mulai mengatur napasnya dan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menghalau rasa sakit.

Begitu sakit itu menghilang, Harry kembali mengambil tumpukan handuk dari meja nakas dan meletakannya didekat ujung ranjang. Kembali rasa sakit itu datang, membawa Harry bertumpu pada lututnya. Seperti sebelumnya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah sambil mengatur nafas. Baik, sekarang Harry punya lima menit untuk memulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Jika dalam kondisi biasa, Harry bisa saja meraih kamar mandinya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi dengan kepala seorang bayi dipelvisnya, Harry hanya bisa berharap ia sampai di kamar mandi sebelum kontraksi berikutnya.

Begitu mencapai pintu kamar mandi, perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Harry berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil berpegangan pada bingkai pintu.

'Great, sekarang 3 menit, aku harus bergegas!' batin Harry.

Harry pun segera menuju kamar mandi. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membersihkan dinding rektumnya yang mulai terbuka dan sensitive disertai pula dengan kontraksi yang beberapa kali menyerang. Selesai membersihkannya, ia menunggu kontraksi selanjutnya menyerang. Dengan demikian ia bisa berjalan menuju ujung tempat tidur tanpa serangan kontraksi.

Namun sepertinya Harry salah perhitungan. Ditengah perjalanannya, kontraksi kembali muncul.  
"damn it…arghh…sa..tu…menit" ucap Harry sambil menggeram. Ia berusaha agar tetap berdiri walaupun kakinya bergetar. Karena jika ia terduduk sekarang akan sulit berdiri tanpa pegangan yang dapat ia jangkau. Setelahnya Harry kembali berjalan secepat mungkin mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman di daerah pelvisnya.

Sampai di ujung tempat tidur, otot perut Harry kembali menegang. Harry pun jatuh secara terlutut. Salah satu tangannya berpegang erat pada ujung tempat tidur, satunya lagi ia gunakan menyangga perut besarnya. Ketika ototnya kembali rileks, Harry menggerakkan tangan yang sebelumnya menyangga perut untuk meraih pintu analnya. Berusaha mengukur pembukaan yang terjadi.

'Sudah delapan' batinnya. Kontraksi kembali muncul. Tapi kali ini rasa sakitnya jauh lebih besar. Harry bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengukur intervalnya, semua cara pernafasan yang tadi ia gunakan seolah terlupa begitu saja.

Beberapa kontraksi berikutnya keinginan untuk mulai mengejan semakin besar. Tapi Harry tau, ia tidak boleh mengejan sebelum mengalami dilatasi sepenuhnya. Itu dapat membahayakan ia dan bayinya. Satu kontraksi kemudian, Harry kembali mengukur pembukaan dan menemukan bahwa rektumnya telah berdilatasi sempurna.

Mengatur nafas, Harry menggunakan kedua tanggannya untuk berpegang pada ujung ranjang. Dahinya ia tumpukan pula di atas kedua tangannya. Menyebabkan dagunya kini menyentuh dadanya. Begitu merasakan perutnya menegang, Harry kemudian mengejan dengan sekuat tenaga sambil dalam hari ia menghitung hingga sepuluh lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Sampai kontraksi berikutnya menyerang dan Harry kembali mengejan. Begitu seterusnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry sudah membuat kemajuan cukup jauh. Saat ini ia merakan bayinya sudah sampai di serviks atau dalam hal ini saluran menuju rektumnya. Namun belum terlalu dekat rektum hingga crowning. Hell, Harry bahkan merasa semenjak kepala bayinya mencapai serviks ia seolah tersangkut dan hanya membuat sedikit sekali gerakan. Dan setiap kali Harry berhenti mengejan, bayinya seolah kembali bergerak masuk kedalam.

Disisi lain, Harry sudah sangat lelah. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia mengejan. Saat ini rasanya ia hanya ingin menyerah dan istirahat.  
Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu bodoh karena berfikir dapat melalui ini seorang diri. Ia membutuhkan seseorang, ia butuh Draco, ia ingin ayah dari bayinya menemaninya.

Kontraksi kembali datang. Dengan diiringi isakan, Harry kembali berusaha mengejan.

"hnggghhh…..aarggghhh….Dracoooo…."  
"Harry!" suara itu menyapa telinga Harry bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kontraksi tersebut.

Seketika Harry memalingkan dirinya menuju asal suara. Namun gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Harry jatuh kebelakang dan terduduk pada pantatnya. Disela rasa sakit yang kembali muncul Harry dapat melihat seorang pria aristrokat berambut platina yang berdiri termenung diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Dra-Draco?" ucapnya sebelum badai kontraksi kembali menghantam dan memaksanya untuk mengejan.

"Urghh,….nggggghhhhh….aaaakkkhhh…" Erang Harry.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

warning : yaoi, mpreg, graphic birth  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter by JK Rowling.

Unexpected Lost Lover part 2

Hari ini rumah keluarga Wesley mengadakan sebuah pesta pertunangan antara Ron Wesley dan Hermione Granger. Sebuah pesta yang tidak terlalu mewah. Dihadiri oleh beberapa keluarga dekat dan sahabat atau teman akrab keluarga tersebut.

"Hai Nona Granger soon to be Mrs. Wesley." sapa seorang pemuda bangsawan menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia malam ini.

"Tuan Malfoy? Sungguh suatu kejutan bisa melihat tuan kepala divisi auror yang super sibuk ini." jawab Hermione dengan gaya bicaranya yang sarkastis. Namun Draco lebih dari sekedar tahu bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

"Benar-benar sebuah kehormatan dapat menerima tamu agung seperti anda di pesta sederhana ini." Ron ikut menimpali perkataan calon istrinya.

"Ya, ya, sebenarnya aku juga malas datang kesini. Jika bukan karena kalkun panggan yang Moly janjikan, aku pasti lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimutku dan tidur nyenyak." jawab sang Malfoy junior dengan senyum angkuhnya. Ron hanya mendengus, sementara Hermione memutar mata menanggapi pernyataan tersebut, 'Malfoy dan keangkuhannya.'

"Baik sekali kau tidak mengucapkan selamat pada kami." kata Hermione kemudian menuai kekehan ringan dari Draco.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda." sambut Draco, "Selamat ya!" katanya sambil mencium pipi Hermione. "Kau juga Ron, Selamat ya!" sambungnya sambil beralih memeluk Ron dan dibalas pelukan dengan tepukan punggung oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tentu saja Draco, kami tahu kau beranda." kata Ron saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Dan terimakasih atas ucapan selamatnya ,Draco." lanjut Hermione sambil tersenyum pada keturunan tunggal Malfoy tersebut. Mereka pun kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan obrolan sederhana.

"Wah, wah, jika mengingat cara kalian saling menyapa dulu, rasanya sulit membayangkan kalian akan mengobrol akrab seperti ini." sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tiga pasang mata tersebut kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara untuk menemukan seorang wanita cantik nan anggun yang didampingi seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan.

"Astoria!" sapa Hermione yang kemudian dihadiahi pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat oleh wanita yang tidak lain Astoria Grenggas tersebut.

"Kapan kembali dari Itali?" tanya Ron setelah Hermione menyelesaikan ucapan terimakasihnya pada Asto.

" Belum lama, baru satu hari disini. Tidak mungkin kan aku melewatkan pesta pertunangan kalian?" jawab wanita itu.

"Dan kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengunjungiku?" sahut Draco kemudian.

"Sayang sekali Malfoy, kau sudah kehilangan hak untuk mendapat kunjungan spesial dariku. Lagipula aku sudah pernah ke manormu untuk mengunjungi aunt cissy." jawab Asto dengan penuh keanggunan dan sedikit nada angkuh.

"Well, lalu berkenankah kau memperkenalkan pria yang menemanimu itu nona?"

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati. Dia adalah Ferdinand, calon suamiku. Kami akan menikah bulan depan. Tunggu saja kartu undangannya." Asto memperkenalkan lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya. Dia menggunakan setelan jas hitam cukup serasi dengan gaun putih Asto serta warna kulitnya yang tan. Lelaki tersebut kemudian tersenyum pada teman-teman calon istrinya tersebut. Ia juga menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dan berkenalan secara lebih resmi.

"Well, aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan memperkenalkan calon suamimu setelah empat bulan berlalu." kata Draco kembali.

"Memangnya aku harus terus terpuruk dan mengejar dirimu tuan? Maaf saja, kau tak sehebat itu."

"Aku senang kau menyadari hal itu Asto. Dan sejujurnya aku lebih suka seleramu yang sekarang." Canda Hermione membuat Ron memutar matanya.

"Well, maaf jika aku tidak terlalu sesuai seleramu nona." kata Draco, "Tapi serius, aku turut senang dan berbahagia untukmu Asto." kata Draco sambil tersenyum pada Asto.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Aku harap kau juga segera menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama." balas Astoria dengan tulus. Draco hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali mengobrol sedikit lebih lama, sampai akhirnya acara utama dalam pesta pertunangan ini dimulai. Draco memandang temannya yang terlihat bahagia di depan sana. Dia sebenarnya juga bahagia melihat hal tersebut. Namun di sisi lain ia juga iri. Teman-temannya telah menemukan kebahagiannya masing-masing. Sementara ia, sebagian jiwanya kini entah berada dimana.

Dengan senyum miris diwajahnya ia beranjak menuju balkon. Tempat itu cukup sepi karena semua tamu sedang menghayati acara pertunangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku. Sama sekali tak terusik, umtuk sekedar merapikan helaian pirang panjangnya yang ia ikat ponytail dengan rapi. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, memikirkan keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Harry…" gumamnya lirih pada angin yang berhembus.

"Draco!" sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Draco. Ia pun mencari eksistensi yang menghasilkan suara tersebut. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah sesosok burung hantu putih dengan mata emerald. Tunggu, emerald? Ia pasti sudah gila!

"Draco!" bagus ia sekarang bahkan mendengar burung itu berbicara dan tidak sekedar ber-'uhu'. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah kabut hijau keluar dari tubuh burung itu dan membentuk bayang transparan seorang wanita. Draco yang melihatnya cukup terkejut, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut.

"Draco, Harry membutuhkan bantuanmu!" kata bayang itu kemudian. Mendengar nama orang yang ia cintai disebut, Draco semakin terkejut.

"Harry? Ap-apa yang-"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan! ikutlah denganku!" kata wanita itu memotong ucapan Draco.

"A-apa? Bagaima-" ucapan Draco kembali terpotong saat bayangan itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh burung hantu tadi, yang dalam sekejap burung hantu tersebut terbang kearahnya. Dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat itu.

—

Draco hampir saja tersungkur kedepan kalau bukan karena ia dapat mempertahankan kesetimbangannya. Melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari kini dirinya berada di dwpan sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi hutan rimba.

"Ayo! Tidak ada waktu lagi!" suara wanita itu mengingatkan Draco bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

"Ikuti aku!" kata burung hantu itu lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Draco, burung tersebut langsung meluncur masuk kedalam rumah didepannya. Draco pun segera mengikutinya. Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, Draco mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal, menggeram kesakitan. 'Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Harry' batinnya.

Iapun beranjak menaiki tangga ke arah lantai dua, tetap mengikuti sang burung hantu sekaligus menuju sumber suara Harry berasal. Dengan sedikit terengah ia kemudian sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang tertutup.

"Draco!" Draco menoleh pada burung hantu yang terbang disampingnya.

"Aku titipkan putraku padamu, jagalah ia!" lanjut suara itu, sebelum akhirnya kabut yang sama dengan yang ia lihat sebelumnya masuk menembus pintu tersebut. Saat itulah ia kembali mendengar suara geraman Harry sambil meneriakkan namanya.

""hnggghhh…..aarggghhh….Dracoooo…." tanpa pikir panjang pun Draco segera menerobos masuk pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci tersebut.

"Harry!" teriaknya saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang meringkuk diujung tempat tidur. Dan saat sosok itu berbalik dan jatuh terduduk, Draco pun menjadi sangat terkejut. Tiba -tiba kakinya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak. Bukan, ia bukan terkejut karena melihat sosok yang dicarinya kini berada didepannya. Tapi ia terkejut melihat kondisi Harry yang ada didepannya.

Dengan semua informasi yang ada diotaknya, Draco berusaha berpikir cepat mengenai semua ini. Perut Harry yang membesar dan seolah ia sedang melahirkan, malam saat pesta kebebasan orang tuanya, saat ia bercinta dengan Harry, alasan Harry menghilang, dan waktu sejak kejadian itu dan saat ini. 'Merlin, Harry di-dia mengandung anakku?' batinnya.

"Dra-Draco?" ucap sosok itu lirih, sementara Draco masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya.

"Urghh….nggggghhhhh….aaaakkkhhh…" Erang Harry berhasil menyadarkan Draco pada akal sehatnya. Sedangkan Harry dapat merasakan anaknya kembali bergerak.

Draco pun segera mendekat pada Harry dan berlutut di antara kedua kaki Harry dan melihat ke arah jalan lahirny, walaupun dia ragu apakah benar anaknya dapat lahir melewati satu-satunya lubang yang pernah ia masuki dulu.

"Bagus, Harry! kau melakukannya cukup baik!" kata Draco berusaha menyemangati Harry. Sedangkan Harry berusaha mengabaikan rasa malunya dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Baru kemudian Draco menyadari lantai ruangan yang cukup dingin dan baju Harry yang hampir basah kuyup oleh keringat. 'Ini tidak bagus, Harry bisa terkena hipotermia.'

"Harry kita harus memindahkanmu. Kau bisa kedingingan." katanya saat berada disamping Harry. Harry hanya mampu pasrah, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Draco merapalkan mantra pemindahan untuk memindahkan tubuh Harry diatas tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia kembali memposisikan diri diantara kaki Harry mengamati perubahan pada lubang Harry yang tampak memerah serta terbuka cukup lebar itu. Ia juga mendapati ada cairan kental yang keluar dari sana dan memduganya sebagai sisa air ketuban. Harry kembali terdengar mengejang sambil meremas kain selimut dibawahnya.

"urghhh….ngggggggggghhhhh…." Draco dapat melihat tonjolan yang mulai muncul di lubang Harry.

"Bagus Harry! Aku melihat kepalanya! it's crowning Harry!" serunya gembira. Harry yang mendengarnya seolah mendapat kekuatan baru.

Pada kontraksi berikutnya ia kembali berusaha mengejan, dan ia dapat merasakan sensasi seolah terbakar diujung selatannya. Sekarang Harry benar-benar dapat merasakan kepala bayinya yang hendak membobol lubang anusnya.

"Bagus Harry, kepalanya, kepalanya hampir keluar! Dan dia memiliki rambut sepertiku." Kata Draco dengan senyum kemenangan. Harry berusaha mengabaikan rasa ingin memukul kepala pirang itu sekarang juga.

"D-Draco, ha-….handuk, tangkap….dia!" ucap Harry disela nafas dan rasa sakit yang memburunya. Ia dapat melihat Draco yang langsung mengikuti arahannya dan meraih handuk yang sebelumnya ia siapkan . Kini dengan berlapiskan sebuah handuk, kedua tangan Draco bersiap menangkap putranya.

Pada kontraksi berikutnya, Harry berusaha menahan keinginan untuk mengejan sekuat tenaga, melainkan melakukannya dengan lebih gentle. Sekuat tenaga mengabaikan lubang anusnya yang seolah terkoyak, Harry terus mendorong keluar kepala bayinya.

"Harry, Harry kepalanya sudah keluar! Ayo Harry! Sedikit lagi!" seru Draco seperti pemandu sorak.

Harry bersiap mendorong sekuat tenaga. Setelah ini adalah bagian tersulit. Namun setelahnya ia akan dapat memeluk putranya. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Harry semakin semangat. Dia mendorong dengan sangat kuat, dapat ia rasakan tulangnya yang dipaksa merenggang. Ia juga dapat merasakan bahu bayinya berhasil sedikit melewati lubangnya.

"Harry, sekali lagi Harry! kau pasti bisa!"

"nnnngggggghhhh…aaarrggghhhh….Dracooooo….." Berhasil, ia Harry tahu anaknya telah keluar dari dirinya. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya yang lelah. Dapat ia dengarkan suara tangisan anaknya yang cukup kencang. Dengan susuah payah ia berusaha sedikit mengangkt tubuhnya. Dan Harry melihat Draco yang memeluk bayi merah dengan noda darah dan lendir yang sedikit lengket.

"Dra-draco.." katanya parau. Draco yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayi mungil itu dan menatap kekasihhatinya. Harry dapat melihat genangan air mata dan rasa bahagia yang meluap pada manik abu itu. Harry sudah akan mengintruksikan cara untuk membersihkan jalan napas putranya dari cairan amnion dan memotong tali plasenta yang menghubungkannya dengan sang buah hati, ketika ia melihat Draco sudah melakukannya dengan cukup baik dan membuat Harry terkesan dan sedikit bingung. 'Bagaimana ia tahu cara melakukannya?' batin Harry.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa aku pernah mengikuti pelatihan sebagai healer, Harry. Ya, walaupun ini pertama kalinya, tapi aku tau cara melakukannya." kata Draco sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah kebingungan Harry. Ia kemudian beranjak mendekati Harry dan akan memposisikannya di gendongan sang 'ibu' sebelum Harry menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Draco! A-aku ingin me-menyusuinya." Kata Harry dengan wajah merah padam. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya dengan senyaman mungkin dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Draco yang awalnya bingung akan maksud Harry dengan menyusui kemudian mulai mengerti. Dan wajahnya ikut memerah saat melihat puting susu Harry yang membesar, basah, dan bewarna merah kehitaman. Terlebih ia dapat melihat dada Harry yang menonjol seperti gadis dalam masa puber.

"To-tolong tengkurapkan ia di dadaku." perkataan Harry menyadarkan Draco yang awalnya menatap intens dada Harry. Dengan sedikit gugup, Draco menangkupkan putranya pada dada Harry. Tak berapa lama dapat ia lihat refleks sang putra yang berusaha mencari puting ibunya. Dan begitu menemukannya ia bisa melihat mulut kecil itu menyedot keluar cairan putih kental dari tonjolan mungil itu. Draco hanya dapat menelan ludah dan semakin gugup, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang hendak muncul kepermukaan.

"Nnngggghhhh…" Harry mengerang kecil saat merasakan sedikit kontraksi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco Khawatir.

"Plasentanya." jawab Harry singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang mengurusnya." kata Draco ia kembali mendekati lubang lahir Harry.

"Nnnnghhhh…." Harry melenguh sambil mengejan ringan. Draco segera menangkap daging yang keluar dari lubang Harry dan membungkusnya dengan kain kecil yang berada di tumpukan handuk yang Harry siapkan. Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu meja besar disamping pintu, dimana sebaskom air hangat ada disana. Draco juga mengecek suhu air itu yang tetap hanyat. 'Pasti Harry yang menyiapkannya' pikir Draco sambil tersenyum.

Ia kembali menuju sisi Harry dan anaknya. Dapat ia lihat wajah bahagia Harry. Melihat pria yang ia cintai menyusui putranya, membuat rasa hangat menyebar di dada Draco. Harry terlihat sangat indah dimatanya, rambunya kini sudah memanjang, sedikit di bawah bahu. Harry mengepangnya dengan cukup baik walaupun tidak terlalu rapi mengingat rambutnya yang memang berantakan. Wajah Harry tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan seorang ibu. Tak lupa juga sedikit keletihan, dia sudah berusaha cukup keras. Tak lama Harry tampak menguap kecil. Draco yang melihatnya merasa tak tega.

"Tidurlah, Love! Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya." ucap Draco dengan lembut. Harry menatap Draco cukup lama, sedikit merasa sedikit ragu. Draco mengerti perasaan Harry, iapun mengecup pelipis Harry dan berkata,

"Percayalah, aku akan menjaga kalian dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun saat kau tidur. Istirahatlah!" kata Draco meyakinkan. Harry pun hanya mengangguk. Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka. Kedua tangannya tetap memeluk putranya dengan protektif.

Melihat Harry tertidur, Draco kembali mengecup kening Harry.

—

To be Continued


End file.
